


This Thing With Benefits

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Sweets' relationship - or whatever this thing between them was - started after a drunken night at the Founding Fathers. Then it snowballed from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

This thing – or whatever they wanted to call it – started after Michelle went off to college and Cam and Paul broke up. Sweets and Daisy had already been broken up for good for a while by that point.

Cam and Sweets were the only ones left at the Founding Fathers, and both of them were pretty drunk. They were laughing about something stupid when Sweets leaned in and kissed her. It was a sloppy and drunk kiss, but that didn’t stop them from leaving the bar and going back to her place. They had sex twice that night.

When Cam woke up in the morning, Sweets was cooking her breakfast. It was pretty awkward at first. “You don’t have to do this.”

Sweets grinned at her. “I want to do this. Don’t worry about it.”

“So we had drunken sex last night. I slept with a man who’s younger than me.” Cam wasn’t even sure what to say. It was a mistake.

“And I slept with an older woman, which is really cool. But I probably shouldn’t mention that part. Having sex was definitely a mistake. But we were both drunk. We shouldn’t do it again. You want to eat now?” Sweets turned off the stove.

“Sure.” Cam shrugged and then went to grab a piece of bacon from the hot pan. Her hand accidentally touched Sweets’ arm. He turned around and kissed her. The food now forgotten, they had sex (sober sex) right there on her kitchen floor.

“So…” Sweets didn’t know what to say.

“Yes. This is a “so” moment.” Cam cringed. She had now had sex with Sweets three times. Really good sex, but that was beside the point.

“It’s still a mistake. Maybe this is an issue of mine.”

“Sweets, don’t overanalyze this.” Cam didn’t like that about him.

“Sorry. You want to see where this sex thing goes?” He was nervous about this. Sweets really didn’t know how to react.

“Like a friends with benefit type of relationship?” Cam wasn’t averse to the idea, even though it was pretty weird.

“Sure.” Sweets stood up then and hunted around the kitchen for his clothes. He didn’t know what to do, so he just waved as he left Cam’s.

This continued on for another three months. When Angela announced her second pregnancy, Sweets’ first reaction was to grab Cam’s hand. She quickly pushed him away, pointing to their friends next to them. Nobody knew what was going on between them. Cam wanted to keep it that way.

Cam apologized later that night after seeing the wounded look on Sweets’ face, but it was too late for that. He told her that she was one of his best friends and he liked the sex, but keeping it a secret was wearing on him. He couldn’t do it anymore. Cam understood and tried to not let the “break-up” get to her, but that didn’t work.

Three months later – after Sweets and Daisy tried to make their relationship work again and it failed spectacularly – he showed up at her door in need of comfort. Cam gladly let him in and their “friends with benefits” relationship started all over again.

This continued on for another six months when the secret came crashing down on them. They were having sex in Sweets’ office, behind his desk, when Booth walked in. Neither Sweets nor Cam had been expecting that since they thought the door was locked. They didn’t even have time to come up with an excuse.

“How long has this been going on?” Booth was gaping at them. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen.

“Well, almost a year. There was that three month period he was with Daisy again, so we weren’t having sex, so I’m not sure if that counts. Technically, nine months.” Cam’s heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t believe they had been caught. Well, she could, but she couldn’t believe it had taken this long.

“I don’t even know what to say. Are you two in love? Is this just sex? How did it start?”

“Booth, slow down. It’s just sex.” Cam avoided looking at him. She didn’t want to mention their occasional date nights. They usually went out to dinner or a movie. However, their “dates” always ended in sex.

“Of course it is. We can end this any time we want.” Sweets was lying. He wasn’t sure if he and Cam could end whatever they had now.

“We definitely can.” Cam plastered on a fake smile.

Booth eyed them suspiciously. He knew they were both lying, but didn’t call them on it yet. He’d save that for later. “I think you two should have a long talk about this. I need some brain bleach. The last you two could do was not have sex at work! Cam, haven’t you complained about Hodgins and Angela’s sex in the Egyptian room?”

“Seeley, don’t play that game. You know I caught you and Dr. Brennan having sex on her desk a few weeks ago!” Cam wasn’t above playing that card, especially when Booth was playing it on her.

Booth flushed. “We’re not talking about me and Bones right now! We’re talking about you two. Talk or end it. Those are your choices.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this. Please, Seeley.” Cam wanted to tell everyone else on her own terms. That is, if she and Sweets even continued whatever this thing was they had after their talk.

“We need to have a long overdue talk,” Sweets agreed. He wasn’t as panicked as Cam was about being caught. After thinking things through, he had calmed down.

After work that day ended, Cam went over to Sweets’ place. He usually ended up at her house (and so did his stuff), but they had planned on meeting there today anyway.

“So, what do you want to do? Do you want to end this thing? Do you want to keep going? What?” Sweets was nervous again. He couldn’t help it.

“I don’t want to end it. It’s been fun, Lance.” And when had Cam started calling him Lance? Why hadn’t she noticed it before?

Sweets took a deep breath before plunging ahead. “I think I’m in love with you, Cam.” After that revelation, he stared at the floor. He was terrified of her reaction to that news.

Despite the panic that caused, Cam smiled at him. “Look at me, Sweets.” He refused to, so she lifted his head up.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way. It’s stupid.” Sweets didn’t even know why he had decided to tell her. She most likely didn’t feel the same way.

“It’s not stupid. And as weird and unlikely as it is, I think I’m in love with you, too.” She couldn’t believe she had fallen in love with Lance Sweets.

“Really?” Sweets didn’t think she’d feel the same way about him.

“Really.” Cam beamed at him and then the two began kissing. It turned into a full blown make-out session with seconds.

“So you’re my girlfriend now?”

“I’m your girlfriend now.”

“So you want to go have ‘We’re in a relationship now’ sex?”

Cam laughed. “Yes, yes I do.” She and Sweets took off for his bedroom.

The next day, Booth cornered the couple in her office. “So, have you two decided on anything?”

“We’re together now, Seeley. I love him. And he loves me.” Cam was worried about his reaction the most. She didn’t think anyone else would object.

Booth did a double take at that despite himself. He figured Cam and Sweets had some feelings for each other to be sleeping together for nearly a year, but he hadn’t expected love.” Alright, you two. Let me think for a second.”

“Are you okay, Agent Booth?” Sweets was terrified of Booth’s reaction. He was sleeping with Booth’s ex-girlfriend! What if Booth tried to beat him up or something like that?

“Okay, I need to have a talk with both of you alone. I don’t even know who to threaten about hurting the other right now. Sweets, get out of here for a second.”

A terrified Sweets bolted out the door and left Cam and Booth alone. Booth laughed, but then turned serious. “So, what were you thinking, Camille? How exactly did this start in the first place?”

“We were drunk. And then it escalated from there. I never meant to fall in love with him, Seeley. It just happened. And I don’t regret it. I’m not going to end things.” Cam wanted to see where this relationship went.

“Be careful with him. Don’t hurt Sweets. He’s been through a lot. And the Daisy thing really messed him up. I don’t want to see him go through that again!”

“I don’t want to hurt Lance! I’m not planning on it, Booth. And I was there in the aftermath of the last disastrous attempt at a relationship with Daisy! I love him.” Cam felt better now. She wasn’t going to let Booth tell her how to handle her own relationship.

“Okay then. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” Booth stood up and hugged her. Then he went to go find Sweets, who was lingering in a stairway.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“No, I’m not here to kill you. You love her, Sweets?”

“Yeah, I really do. She makes me happy. And Daisy isn’t the right woman for me. I think Camille is.” When had Sweets started calling her Camille? He hoped he hadn’t been doing it all that much.

“Well, I warned her to not hurt you already, Kid. You’ve been through so much. But don’t you hurt her either. I don’t want to have to kick your ass.”

“I won’t hurt her, Booth. And you warned her not to hurt me?” Sweets couldn’t understand that. Why had Booth warned her for that?

Booth nodded. “Of course I did. You’re Sweets. Baby Duck. Bones and I are a little bit overprotective of you. We can’t help it. And I know I can be a little cruel to you sometimes, but every single one of us loves you. You’re one of us. Have been for a long time.”

Sweets beamed at him and Booth couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks, Booth.” He stood up and hugged the FBI agent for a few minutes.

“You’re welcome. And, Kid, not that I appreciate the hug, but you have a girlfriend waiting for you.” Booth watched and laughed as Sweets bolted back towards Cam’s office.

Cam and Sweets decided to go public with their relationship with their friends. It wasn’t fair to keep this a secret from them. They all met them at the Founding Fathers’ two days later, after they wrapped up their latest case.

“Lance and I are together. We’re in love. I still can’t believe I’m saying that. Anyway, aside from the three months he was with Daisy, we’ve been together for pretty much a year now.” Cam anxiously waited for their reactions.

“I already knew.” Brennan laughed at the look on their faces.

“Did you tell her?” Sweets should have known Booth wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret from Dr. Brennan.

“No, I did not. Well I did, but she already knew and didn’t tell me,” Booth admitted. He still couldn’t believe his girlfriend had kept that a secret from him for so long.

“How did you know?” Cam couldn’t believe Dr. Brennan knew already and didn’t mention it.

“I heard Sweets on the phone with you one night when I called for your help in one of our cases a few months ago. I can’t remember when it was exactly, however. I deduced you didn’t want it out in the open and decided not to mention it to anybody.” Brennan smiled at the two.

“Why do none of you look shocked?” Cam was immediately suspicious.

“Ange and I saw you eating out about three weeks ago,” Hodgins explained.

“And I had to persuade him to not go over and talk to you. I figured you’d want privacy and would tell us when you were ready. And I’m not shocked about this or anything either. You love who you love.” Angela was just glad everything was out in the open now. It was killing her to keep such a big secret like this.

“So everyone knew and didn’t mention it, thus terrifying us about your reaction. Good to know.” Sweets cracked a smile despite himself.

“You’re my mother. You can’t keep much hidden from me. Also, the walls need to be soundproof. I’ve heard a ton of crap I really did not want to hear.” Michelle cringed at the thought.

“Oh God, Michelle, I am so sorry.” Cam felt the most guilty for keeping her relationship a secret from her daughter, even though it seemed like she knew already.

“I told you to be more quiet,” Sweets hissed. He backed off when his girlfriend glared at him. He had told her to be more quiet, but it hadn’t worked.

“I’m just glad no one hates us,” Cam murmured to her boyfriend later that night in bed.

“Me too. Hey, aren’t I spending most of my time here now?” The other day had been Sweets’ first full day back at his place in months.

“Yeah.” Cam wasn’t sure where Sweets was going with this.

“I spend every non-working hour here. With you. Do you see where I’m going now?”

“Oh, you’re right. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ve done a lot of things I can’t believe I’ve done in the past year. You want to move in?”

“Yeah, I think I do. Besides, most of my stuff is here anyway. I can’t believe Michelle didn’t call us out on this sooner.”

“Well, we can thank her being in college for that. And whoa, we’re moving in together.” Cam grinned and then leaned over and kissed Sweets.

And that was how their “thing” got serious. They eloped less than six months later in Vegas after solving a case. And nine months later, Cam and Sweets welcomed twins, a son and a daughter. It had been a very surprise pregnancy.

And to think, they had gotten started all because of a drunken night at their favorite bar.


End file.
